The Final Year
by thefaultinourpapertowns
Summary: When she transfers to York University for her final year, Phoenix meets Phil on campus. Danisnotonfire, KickthePJ, ItsWayPastMyBedTime, and Crabstickz also featured characters.
1. Chapter 1

My flat was a mess. That always happened when I clean up though. Piles of books, albums, movies, and clothes lay around the place and there was still a mountain of unopened boxes needing to be unpacked. As I always said "stuff needed to get messy before it got clean." My cat purred and rubbed against my legs. She wanted to be fed so I picked up her bowl and filled it. I looked out the window realizing that I haven't explored at all in the 3 days since I moved from America. I grabbed a coat and walked down to York University campus and towards the town.

The campus was very petty and I stopped by the lake. A group of boys walked by, handing out flyers. I didn't take much notice until one tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face him. He smiled warmly, brushing his long black hair from his eyes, and handed me a flyer.

"Hi. I'm Phil." He said in a thick English accent. "A few of my friends are having a little party on Saturday to get to know everyone. Do you want to come?"

"Oh I'm not one for parties." I told him. His smile fell to a frown and his eyes became large. He looked like a puppy.

"Well how about you, me and a few of my friends have dinner at my flat? Friday at 7?"

"That sounds fun. My name is Phoenix." I wrote my number of the flyer and said good bye. He smiled and stuffed it into his picket before joining his friends. I continued to town and bought a cup of tea before returning home.

I sat on my bed, the only unpacked furniture in the place and pulled out my phone. I had a missed call from my mom and dad, in America. My cat hopped on the bed and I lay back on the pillows as he crawled onto my stomach.

"Ow, Peej. Stop." He had been clawing to find a comfortable position but unfortunately that was my skin. I was debating calling my parent but I didn't want to talk to anyone, besides Phil. Just as I thought that, he called.

"Hi Phil!"

"Hey Phoenix, can you make it Friday?"

"Yes I can."

"Awesome. 7:00 my flat." He said an address and I wrote it down.

"See you around." We hung up and I stroked my cat before deciding to unpack. The first things I pulled out were my old posters. After rummaging through 20 boxes I found the frames. I put up the exploding TARDIS, Two Door Cinema Club, Alt-J, and Fall Out Boy. I finished organizing my bedroom before starting dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

I was not sure how formal the event was so I stuck with more casual, which was good because when I knocked on the door, Phil answered dressed casual.

"Hi! Come in!" Phil said excited. "So I know you do not like parties so I kept the guest list small."

I said hello and entered. Five other people were sitting in the living room, chatting. I waved hello and they all said hello.

Phil introduced everyone, "This is PJ, Dan, Carrie, Chris, and Gabby. Gabby is the only one from Uni, Dan is my roommate, and the others are friends from other things. Peej, can you grab my camera? I want to film the get together."

"Hey, my cats name is Peej." I commented. I sat down next to Carrie and PJ returned with Phil's camera. He began filming.

"Hi guys! It's the first week of Uni and I met a new friend!" He spun the camera around and pointed it at me. "This is Phoenix, she's... American! Say hi!" He said "American" in a fake accent.

I smiled and said hello. Phil flipped the camera around again and began talking again.

"So where are you from?" Carrie asked me.

"California. I just moved here. Transferred from USC for my last year" I told her.

"Oh cool. It's Gabby and Phil's last year as well." Phil wrapped up the vlog and sat down on the couch next to me. "Phoenix transferred from USC for her senior year, Phil." Carrie commented.

"Really! I love California. Why'd you decide to move here? It's rainy." He asked.

"I needed a change, which sounds weird since I am from New York originally but I moved out for college" I thought about my family for a moment the pushed those memories away. "Also, to get out of America. I've never been out of the country before."

"Really, never?" Carrie said. Phil walked off to the kitchen.

"Nope."

Phil announced that dinner would be ready and that we should get ready. I walked over to the table and sat down next to PJ. No one sat beside me but then Phil came over and took the empty seat after bringing in a large bowl of pasta and a salad.

"Oh, is there meat?" I asked.

"No there is not!" Phil stated.

"Ok good." I laughed.

"Vegetarian?" Chris asked.

"Sort of. I eat seafood but no meat or poultry."

"Cool."

"So what is everyone up too in their lives?" Gabby asked.

"I am working on a new video with Fuzzwald the penguin for my main channel." PJ said.

"We are YouTubers." Phil commented. I nodded and continued listening.

"I am going to be in a movie. I have a small role." Phil said. Everyone went around mentioning things going on in their life. I kept quiet, we already talked about me enough but then Phil asked me. "What have you been up to? You have to do more than just stand by a lake, get tea, and go to class."

I thought for a moment. "My band recently finished recording our second album..." I said casually.

"You have a band?" Phil said. I nodded.

"We aren't that popular yet but we've done a few small tours in the summer between Uni." I told them our name.

"Oh I've heard of you!" Carrie commented.

"Play us a song?" Dan asked. I got up and grabbed my iPod. Phil pointed to an iPod dock on the kitchen counter and I put on a song. When it finished there was a wave of compliments.

"Wow you guys are awesome!" Dan commented. I smiled and Phil smiled at me. We finished dinner and talked more. People started leaving shortly after until it was just me, Dan, and Phil left. I was going to leave when PJ and Carrie were leaving because it seemed to be an appropriate time but Phil insisted that I stayed longer.

"So I will definitely be buying your albums and blasting them whenever I am home." Phil commented. I giggled. Dan decided to go to bed, which just left Phil and me.

"I will let you know when we release new stuff; maybe you can even get a sneak peek." He laughed and I glanced down. I always blamed my parents for that. He asked about my family and memories from high school flooded my thoughts. I bit my lip and tried to push them back.

"Phoenix, are you alright?" Phil . I didn't know what to talk about now, I have never been good with conversations and have poor people skills asked. I exhaled.

"Yeah, fine… I'll see you tomorrow. I'm getting tired."

He paused, knowing something was wrong. Before he could say anything, I got up and left.

"I had fun, thanks for inviting me." I rushed out the door before he said bye and sat on the empty staircase, thinking about why I really left America and began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! I just have a question. I cannot decided if I want to go into details of why Phoenix moved or just mention the broad reasons. So it's up to you! **

The next day I stopped by the lake after class. Phil and I decided to meet there after class every day. I sat on a bench watching the geese and thinking about Phil. I really liked Phil. He was cute, sweet, funny, and very creative. I just wished he hadn't asked about my family. I moved here to get a new start, not to be reminded. After appearing in his video, I looked him up on YouTube. He popped up behind me and startled me.

"Hey!" He said giving me a hug and then sat down. "So you never told me what you like to do, besides your band."

"Oh well. I like photography and film making." I listed a few more things. "I saw a few of your videos. Very nice."

"You liked those." He laughed

"Seems like a fun activity and they're cool."

"Thanks." He paused glancing at the group of people in front of us. They started walking away, leaving the two of us alone sitting on the bench. He turned to me with a worried look. "Okay, what happened last night?" He sounded concerned. "What aren't you telling me?"

"What do you mean?" I pretended to sound confused. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Why did you leave so soon and why did Dan say he heard you crying in the stairway?" He had the same sad look on his face when I said I didn't like parties.

"I… I don't want to talk about it." I glanced down at my shoes.

"You might not want to, but you need to." He said tilting my head towards him and I pulled away looking at the University. "Phoenix. This is important. There is something you have been hiding and you need to talk about it."

I was getting frustrated and looked at him straight in the eyes, "I don't know you, Phil. Why do you care?" I got up and walked back to my flat, leaving Phil alone on the bench.


	4. Chapter 4

**Opinions on the previous asked question? Thanks!**

When I returned to my flat I sat down on my couch and wiped the tears from my eyes. Peej came over and I picked him up. He snuggled into my lap and began purring. I just met Phil a few days ago. Why does he care so much? No one has ever cared.

The next few days were spent avoiding the lake as much as possible. I barely checked my phone because I didn't want to be tempted to talk to Phil. I stayed at my flat when I did not have class. I spent that time decorating. Finally, after a bunch of calls from PJ, Chris, Dan, and Carrie I decided to pick up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Phoenix. It's PJ. Look," He paused, "I didn't want to intervene, and neither did the others, but Phil is very worried. You aren't answering calls or texts and he hasn't seen you in days. He said to stop by his flat this afternoon. He is very worried and wants to help."

I didn't respond.

"Phoenix?"

I stayed quiet. I hated talking to people about myself.

"Come on."

"Why?"

"Because he cares about you, we all do! We don't want to see you hurt."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"Thank you." I hung up and changed from my pajamas into jeans and a Fall Out Boy t-shirt before heading out to get a coffee before going to Phil's. He cares? No one has cared before.


	5. Chapter 5

I showed up at about 5:00. Phil answered and we sat down on the couch and he turned to me.

"I understand that you might not want to talk, but it will be better if you do, come on Phoenix." Phil pleaded.

"Why though? Why would you care this much? We just met. I barely know you." I asked staring at my feet.

He paused. "I… I feel… This is the first time in a long time, I have felt I've… connected with someone this well."

"But we aren't connected, Phil." It hurt to say this but it was true. "We are very different."

"Oh yeah, how so?"

I could tell what he was doing. He was manipulating me into telling him everything. I kept quiet and he took my hand. "Come on." I began to sob. Phil cradled me in his arms and I began to tell him. I told him about my abusive dad, unsupportive mom, and my brother who was downright horrible. I told him about my depression and the fights.

"When was the last time you talked about any of this?" Phil asked.

"Never. I always kept it to myself."

I talked and talked and Phil sat their listening and rubbing my arm.

"So why _did _you move here?" He asked.

"My mom moved to California. She would constantly make a big deal out of everything. She criticized my role in our band and my choice to be a photographer when I graduated. Even though when I was young she said I could do whatever I wanted, she was disappointed I didn't become a scientist but she would have been disappointed either way. Then my brother showed up and my mom was visiting my flat. They were both there and they started fighting. She stayed at my flat for weeks. I tried to get them to leave but they didn't. It was miserable all the time and I decided I needed to go somewhere else. I picked York, packed up one day and moved."

Phil sat there hugging me.

It was quiet. He was the first person I ever told about my family. Not even my best friend knows. I was still confused as to why I trusted this guy; I met a few days ago, more than anyone I ever met.

"Phoenix?" I lift my head and looked at him. "Do you want to know why I cared so much?" I nodded. I wanted to know; I have wanted to know since we met.

"It's because I love you. I loved you the moment I saw you, Phoenix. I changed my party to a get together because you don't like people. I purposely went out of my way to get your attention when inviting you. That's why I care."

Then I realized. "I love you too Phil." That is why I trusted him.

He leaned in and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips grazed mine as he stroked my hair. I rested my forehead against his. "Thank you." I whispered. I rested my head on his chest and he put on the television.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning, a green and blue checkered bedspread draped over me. I glanced around. There were cameras and a tripod next to a desk with a Mac in the room. I assumed it was Phil's room, it smelled like him. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I was still wearing jeans.

"Hey! Good morning!" Phil was making breakfast and I noticed a blanket and pillow stacked on the couch. "I could have slept on the couch." I comment.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled and hugged me. I noticed Dan in the living room too, already assuming the internet position. I said good morning.

"Good Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks." I glanced at Phil. He was busy serving eggs onto three plates. Two of the plates had bacon and toast. The third only had toast.

"Breakfast is ready." He called. We all sat down to eat.

"So what happened? I returned to find you two asleep on the couch." Dan asked.

"We had a Buffy marathon and fell asleep." Phil commented. Dan glanced towards me knowing that more had happened but no one brought up what Phil and I talked about last night.

I returned to my flat and changed. My cat has been waiting for me. I fed him then went into my bedroom to retrieve my phone. I had 10 missed calls from my brother and 3 from my dad. I ignored them and brushed my hair before hearing the doorbell ring. It was Phil and PJ.

"Welcome to my home!" I announced opening the door. I had finally unpacked everything so the stacks of boxes were gone.

"I like it! Reflects on your personality nicely." Phil commented. PJ wandered around the living room, admiring the photographs I had.

"These are cool. Where did you find them?" PJ asked.

"I took them. Everything that is not a poster, I took." I had a few days to bring in my photos and get them enlarged when I was avoiding Phil and the others. PJ and Phil observed them in awe.

"This is my favorite in here." PJ said pointing to one of beach I took in California.

"I like this one." Phil was admiring one from Lake Tahoe. It was my friends snowboarding boot in binding with the surrounding mountains in the background.

"Thank you. You guys want to see the rest of the flat, since I sort of invaded Phil's already." They laughed and nodded. I led them from the living room into the kitchen and then to the first of two rooms. "This is my room." I opened the door and revealed my bedroom. The walls were covered in posters, vinyls, and photographs and I had a bookcase full of books and movies. I had my cameras sitting by my Mac on the desk.

"Check out these vinyls." PJ commented, admiring my walls. Phil was looking at my books and movies. "Your room is awesome." I laughed and we continued through the flat before leaving.

"Later you should come back here and have dinner. Dan, Chris, and Carrie can come too." I texted them letting them know, then Phil, PJ, and I headed off to the zoo.

Phil and I ended up losing Dan and PJ at the llama enclosure. Phil dragged me off to see the lions where we spent a lot of the day.

"I know it's a few months away but what are you doing over Christmas holiday?" Phil asked me.

"Not sure. Probably staying at my flat. Drinking eggnog and stroking my cat by a tree while watching movies. Why?"

"As fun as that sounds, would you like to come spend Christmas with me?"

"I'd love too!"

"My mom invited me and they said I could bring someone."

"Thank you."

**I was having trouble decided what I wanted to do next and I had some written but I didn't want to post it until I was sure. I actually have the whole thing written but I will reread it like 20 times deciding if it's how I want the story to play out.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was December and winter had come. There was a little snow and we were finishing up midterms before holiday. I was excited to spend Christmas with Phil and his family. After my last exam, I returned to my flat and packed. Phil came over for dinner and we snuggled on the couch watching Christmas specials.

The next day we packed up his car and drove up to his mom's house. When we arrived Phil introduced me. We put our bags in Phil's old bedroom and sat down for dinner. It was Christmas Eve and his mom had her tree lit up and made a special dinner. I got to meet Phil's older brother and we all watched more Christmas specials. Phil's brother and mom went to bed, which left Phil and I. I cuddled next to him, pressing my face into his t-shirt, while we watched Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer for the second time. I observed the lack of decorations and I had an idea. I asked Phil if he had a train set and where his mom kept the decorations.

"There is a train set in the closet in my room and the boxes are in the dining room." I grabbed the boxes and the train and got to work. I instructed Phil to set up the train set around the base of the tree while I pulled out decorations.

"Mum said she didn't have much time to decorate this year. She normally puts some of this stuff up." He pointed out a village that lights up that his mom didn't have time to set up and we set it up on a table by the window. We strung extra lights around the room and I draped cloths of fake snow on tables and the mantel.

By the time we finished, it was 2am but the room looked great. I ran to his room to retrieve the presents I had brought and placed them under the tree. Phil smiled at me and I walked to his side as we admired the room. He took my hand in his and we headed to his room. I lay down next to him and he pulled me close.

"Merry Christmas, Phil." I said as he leaned over and kissed me. I drifted off to sleep, wrapped in Phil's arms.

The next morning, I felt someone shaking me. Phil was lying next to me nudging me to get up.

"Come on. I heard mum in the bathroom. She's getting up." I yawned and got up pulling on a sweatshirt. We walked into the living room and plugged in the lights and village. We stood by the tree. Phil took my hand and I looked at him, smiling. His mom descended the stairs and walked into the living room. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the room.

"Merry Christmas, Mum." Phil said. He released my hand and walked over to hug her. She came over and gave me a hug too. We walked into the kitchen to get coffee and returned to the living room. Phil's brother came down to join us shortly.

"Woah, what happened? It looks awesome." He commented.

"It was Phoenix's idea, she decorated. I just set up the train." Phil laughed.

"Oh that's not true," I took his hand; "you put the lights up because you are so tall!"

"It looks wonderful. Like a Winter Wonderland." His mom laughed. We all sat down around the tree and began opening presents. I got Phil a new laptop case with a lion on it and a new tripod for his camera. I got his mom a necklace and his brother a gift card.

"I didn't really know what to get. Phil wasn't very helpful." I told him. Everyone exchanged presents. Phil got me Vampire Weekend's and Phoenix's new albums on vinyl and a gift card to Urban Outfitters. I giggled.

"What? I thought you'd like them." He said.

"No, I do but the band is Phoenix and my name is Phoenix. I love them!" He laughed and kissed my cheek. We were about to make breakfast when Phil pulled out one more present. It was a small box wrapped with a nice bow. He handed it to me and I unwrapped it. Inside was a necklace with a triangle with a small heart in the middle. He helped me put it on and I turned to him and kissed him.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas." We spent the rest of the visit eating, watching Christmas movies, and talking and before we knew it, it was time to leave. We said goodbye and drove back to York.

"I really like your family. They are very nice." I told Phil.

"I thought it would be nice for you to experience a holiday how it's suppose to be."

"Thank you. It was a lot of fun."

**AH CHEESEY CHEESE MIDDLE PART BUT I FINISHED THE WHOLE THING AND I AM CONTENT WITH IT AND I WANTED TO POST THIS PART AND YEAH**! **GET READY FOR THE INTENSE CLIMAX OF THE STORY AND I CAN SIT WHILST WATCHING YOU SUFFER TO KNOW WHAT THE CLIMATIC INTENSENESS IS. I see why writers are so evil, this is fun. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been super busy with track and school! Enjoy**

We have been in the full swing of second semester and I haven't seen Phil too much. Saturday I invited him over for dinner and made pasta. He brought his collection of Buffy the Vampire Slayer over so we sat and watched. At 11, we went to bed. I lay next to Phil as he dozed off, watching him sleep peacefully. I heard my phone from the other room and got up to check it. I had another missed call from my brother and I began to worry again. _What does he want? Is he trying to find me?_ I paced around the kitchen. I did not want to check them though because I did not want my family ruining what I had here. I picked up my phone and stared at it. Phil walked in sleepily.

"Where'd you go?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I-I was thirsty." I stammered.

"I heard you pacing. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing just nervous about exams." I lied. I did not want him worrying even though I felt horrible about it.

"If anything is wrong, you can tell me. Okay." He could tell I was lying but he took my hand and pressed his lips against mine. He led me into my room and we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next few weeks more messages came in from my brother. I decided to check some. I needed to find out what was going on, what he wanted. If he had a problem, there was nothing I could do about it or wanted to do about it.

"Where are you? You left California. What, did you drop out of college?" They were all about where I was or what I loser I am for dropping out. I sighed nothing important, nothing to worry about. I went on with everything but wondered why he would decide to call me about that. I went on with Uni, not telling Phil about the messages. I did not want him worrying and I did not worry.

"Let's meet by the lake and then we can go out to dinner." Phil suggested a few weeks later. I agreed. We planned to meet at 6:00 so after classes I returned home, showered, and got ready for my date.

I left my flat and was pulling me key out of my bag when someone grabbed me and spun me around, pressing me against the door, knocking my phone from my hand. My eyes widened in fear. It was my brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, it's been a while. More of the same. The last two weekends were spend at track or doing homework or at a Fall Out Boy concert. Then my laptop broke so I had to transfer everything and I almost lost the file with the story. Here it is though! The 2nd to last (I think, depends how I want to split it up) chapter! **

"Hey sis, long time, no see." He said, grinning. I tried to wiggle free and run but I couldn't move. I could smell alcohol on him. He was always more dangerous when he has been drinking. "Let's catch up." He slurred opening the door and pushing me into my flat.  
"How did you find me? In York? How'd you get to Europe?" I ask.  
"Tracked your cell phone and let's just say I have a friend." How, I don't have my GPS on?  
"Get out of here! Leave me alone."  
"I'll do what I want, bitch." He said. All of a sudden, my cheek exploded in pain as I collapse to the floor. I felt blood drip from it. He laughed.  
I tried to reach to get away from him and call for help but he kicked my side. I heard a crack and I rolled over in pain. "You're not getting away that easily. Just like when we were younger, huh." I heard the door open in the other room and he shoved me into the closet, locking it from the outside. I fell to the floor and choked back tears in pain. I listened against the door. I heard Phil's voice.  
"Phoenix? Where are you?" He called.  
"She just left. I am her brother." He commented.  
"She couldn't have. I would have seen her. Where is she?"  
"Not here."  
"Well where else would she be?" I called out to him.  
"PHOENIX! Where. Is. She?" Phil demanded.  
"None of your business."  
Phil shouted back but I couldn't hear clearly. Then I heard a crashing from the living room. I panicked and searched for my phone but remembered it had fallen from my hand when he arrived. I tried to listen to what was going on but I collapsed to the floor again, blacking out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the lack of updates. Finals then I kept forgetting to update. But here it is! The final chapter! Enjoy!**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Dan, Chris, PJ, and Carrie were all sitting nearby.  
PJ noticed first. "She's up." I began to sit up and winced, noticing bandages around my ribs.  
"Hey, relax. How are you?" Dan said, worried.  
I glanced around. "Uh, fine. I guess." I paused. "Where's Phil? Is he alright?"  
"Yes, he's fine." PJ said resting a hand on my arm.  
"What happened?"  
"Phil didn't go into details but I arrived after he had called me. You were passed out on his knee and I drove you both here. The doctor did said you have 3 broken ribs and Phil's shoulder was dislocated but they are fixing it." Dan informed me. I became drowsy from the pain medicine and rested my head on the pillow.  
"Tell him I'm-" I drifted off to sleep before I finished the sentence and when I woke up it was dark and they were gone. A note was left on the table.  
Phoenix- it was getting very late so we all headed out. Phil came with us but he will be back tomorrow. –Carrie, Dan, PJ, Chris  
The next morning I awoke to Phil sitting by the bed. He leaned over and gave me a hug. I tried to apologize but a nurse came and checked on me. I was allowed to leave and Phil and I returned to my flat. His arm was fine and the swelling on my cheek had gone down. Phil recapped what had happened when he arrived on the car ride home. We sat down on the couch and I turned to him.  
"I am so sorry this happened." I said.  
"No, it's not your fault!"  
"I should have told you about the messages, but I was not expecting him to show up. I didn't want to believe he could interfere in my life anymore." Tears started running down my cheeks.  
"Had he said he was coming?" He asked, wiping my cheeks with the sleeve of his jacket.  
I shook my head. "I didn't think he could afford to get to Europe. He doesn't have a real job, but he said he had 'friends."  
"Then you are not to blame. You just have to let me know if there is anything suspicious." I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat in silence. Gazing at the photos behind the TV.  
"I love you, Phil." I mumbled into his sleeve.  
"I love you too Phoenix." I lifted my head and took his face in my hands, pressing my lips against his. He moved a hand to my hip and I got up leading him into my room. We rolled onto the bed and he removed my shirt, tracing the lines of the bandages with his fingers. His shirt joined mine on the floor and soon we rolled under the sheets.  
Phil pulled me close to him and I inhaled his scent that has become so familiar to me. I rested my head on his bare chest and listened to his heart beat thinking about moving here.  
"Can we stay here forever?" He whispered into my ear.  
"As long as I am with you, I don't care what happens," I paused as he kissed my cheek. "I love you Phil Lester." I said. This year has been a great change in my life and I never want it to end.


End file.
